A life worth living
by Epomophorus
Summary: Fairy Tail is a guild filled with mages that wield incredible abilities. The many adventures they share together strengthen their bond of friendship, however, everyone has their secrets and hardships loom just over the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

It was rather peaceful in the guildhall this morning. Casual chatter filled the air as members slowly arrived. She was humming to herself and tenaciously scrubbing the bar with a washcloth in hopes to rid it of any remnants of alcohol or food. It was in vain, she knew; but she persisted to soothe her compulsion. After all, Mirajane took pride in her work. She loved all the members and providing a loving home and a warm meal was the least she could do after a hard day's work. It didn't use to be like this. She was an S class mage. Was being the key word in the sentence. Her cerulean hues glazed over as a distant memory swept through her mind. She hadn't used magic since Lisanna…. She gingerly brought op one of her hands only to rest her troubled gaze upon it. No matter how much she tried she couldn't summon her magic. And she had tried…desperately. A small sigh rolled off her lips and she shook her head, the silver tassels dancing around her form. There was no use in reminiscing about the past. Nothing would change.

"Mira!" A sharp voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she lifted her gaze to the burly man standing before her. He was large, clad in navy from top to bottom. His silver strands stuck in all directions and a prominent scar stretched over his right eye. His dark eyes peered at her intently, a hint of worry reflecting back at her. She blinked a few times to clear her mind before a gentle smile spread over her features.

"Yes brother?" She chirped happily.

"Are you okay?" He grunted so only she could hear.

"Of course!" She retorted before grabbing a large mug filled to the brim with dark liquid. "Here you go brother, just how you like it."

Seemingly pacified for the moment he wrapped his giant hand around it and brought it to his face to inhale the rich scent before taking a couple gulps. He sighed happily then grinned.

"Nothing like a cup of strong black coffee to make you feel like a real man!"

Mira chuckled. She couldn't help it when he got this way.

"Are you taking a job today brother?"

"Aye! I am a man, and a man has to provide for his family!" He stated proudly before drowning the remainder of the cup and handing it back to her. Leaning over the bar he snaked one arm around her shoulders and curled his palm around the back of her head before gently pressing his forehead against hers in an affectionate gesture. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into him. There was no need for words of caution. The two of them had been through so much that they will always find their way back home. They had to.

"Good luck brother! I'll prepare your favourite meal when you come back." He gave her a quick grin before plucking his bag form the bar and waved goodbye. Once he turned away her smile faltered for just a second. She worried. For him…for all of them. She always worried. With those thoughts in mind she returned to the kitchen to check the food she was preparing. Who knows what would happen if _he_ came and there was nothing to eat.

Once she reached the kitchen she set about her usual activities until something unusual caught her attention. She pestered Laxus and Gray to help her restock just yesterday, so the empty space in the corner of the room was odd. Mira's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"For the love of…." She growled under her breath and walked out of the kitchen. Mira stormed around the bar and into the hall. It wasn't hard finding the culprit. The expression plastered over her face discouraged anyone from approaching. Cana Alberona. Surely enough she was sitting on the table in her corner of the guildhall. The barrel safely at her side, a mug of beer in her hand. Something was off about this picture. Usually she would just chug straight from the barrel, drunkenly cackling with someone. Today she had a set of cards spread in front of her and she eyed them warily. She was barely even drinking.

Mira stopped in front of the table and crossed her arms in over her chest shooting Cana a stern look.

"How many times have I told you not to steal barrels from my kitchen?!" It was a rhetorical question. Cana murmured something under her breath but never took her eyes from the cards. Mira's lips curled into a sweet smile, her gaze turning murderous before she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Cana." She called softly and this time the woman looked at her.

"Hm?" She paused. "Oh, Mira! Sorry…. didn't see you there. Need s'mething?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. I need my barrel back. Preferably full." Cana grinned wryly before drowning the rest of her mug

"'M afraid that's not possible." Visibly irritated Mira huffed back at the drunk woman.

"How many times have we gone over this? I need something to serve everyone else, you can't hog all the alcohol for yourself Cana! This is getting ridiculous. It's 8 in the morning! You've already gone through half 'a barrel, if not more!"

Raising her hands in a sign of surrender Cana sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I had trouble sleeping and alcohol helps."

"Right" Mira mused sceptically.

"No, really. I've just been having some trouble that's all." She admitted, her gaze falling to the cards once more. Mira dropped her arms and slid into the bench next to the table, her irritation replaced by concern. This was odd for Cana. She didn't usually act this way.

"Hey…" She said gently pressing her palm to the woman's thigh. For the first time she noticed Cana looked tired. Purple bags formed beneath her eyes, her skin was paler, and her eyes lost their usual shine…even with the amount of alcohol she drank. "Are you okay? What's troubling you?"

Cana ran her fingers through her hair before launching into an explanation.

"I honestly have no idea. I have this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach for the last few days. I can't sleep or eat, even drinking isn't helping. I feel something bad is going to happen and I'm trying to see what the hell it could be, but the cards are as vague as they've ever been. There is a storm brewing, that much is obvious. Here…" She pointed at the first row of cards draped with symbols Mira didn't understand. "This signifies change. It's going to happen soon, I think. The second row tells me that there will come a time where this change will either be good or bad."

Cana shrugged her shoulders and poured herself some more beer before continuing the explanation. "Any change is the same, no?" She grinned briefly before her face fell into a solemn mask once more. "The last row worries me the most."

Mira leaned in to peek at the cards, but they all looked the same to her. "Why so?"

"Because every time I shuffle my deck they change." She said simply and drowned the mug once more. A frowning Mira leaned back into the bench.

"Aren't they supposed to change?"

"Aye…but not like this. They normally show me the most likely scenario and it doesn't change no matter how many times I shuffle. I've never seen the future change this rapidly. It worries me."

Mira didn't know anything about cards or the future, but if Cana was worried then something was amiss.

"Okay. What do they tell you now?"

"Nothing good." Cana mused. It seems that not only the cards were vague today.

She hadn't seen her friend this serious in years. Jumping to her feet she touched Cana's shoulder.

"No matter. We're mages of Fairy Tail. What ever comes we'll deal with it together!" Cana smirked at the reassuring words. "Yes we are."

Mira gracefully slid from the table and turned to leave. "Don't steal any more of my barrels!" She called over her shoulder and Cana's laughter filled the room.

* * *

_Author's note;

I am so excited to finally do this! I just wanted to clarify a few things before we kick off into the story. First of all, the story itself will have a more serious feel in some parts. I don't know why but it leans towards it more. All of the characters are a bit (By a bit, for some of them I mean a lot) older then they are in the anime.

Some of the chapters might feel a little random but it will all be clear as the story progresses. I need to set the stage for events that I have planned, and this is the only way I can think to do it.

Lastly I have a tendency to focus on relationships and interactions so pay close attention, most of them will be important for later :)

If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to voice them! I love hearing new opinions and ideas. They get my creative juices flowing :)

~Epomophorus


	2. Chapter 2

It was night-time in Magnolia. The streets were illuminated with dim lighting, but it was still dark outside. A never-ending cage of grey clouds hung over the city. It was eerie. A small shiver ran down her spine while she watched the clouds crawl through the sky, guided by the passing wind. It was making her claustrophobic. She curled her long fingers around the edges of her hood and she drew it down further. Magnolia was a bigger city which meant the risk of her being recognized by someone was that much higher. Alas, she didn't have much choice in the matter. She'd heard rumours that there was a golden key hidden in one of the more obscure magic shops in this town. Naturally, she packed her things and travelled there right away.

Lucy Heartfilia was a celestial mage. That meant that her magic was tied to celestial keys. When in possession of a key she could make a contract with the spirit whose gate it opens; rumour has it…. even share in its power. The corner of her lips quirked upward. Not so much of a rumour anymore…. She grinned to herself and gently touched the keys that hung at her hip. Momentarily they warmed, egging her forward. Grateful for the support she stepped into the drenched cobblestone street that stretched all the way to the famous Kardia cathedral that stood proudly in the centre of the city. She had to admit, it was a sight to behold. She'd love to see it basking in the sunlight. She'd love to see the intricate murals play with the light. Sadly, this was no time for sightseeing. One other building rivalled its majesty, and it was located towards the mountains at the edge of town. Lucy squinted her eyes, so she could see better; a flag danced with the wind. It was light with some sort of emblem in the centre, but she was too far away to make out the exact shape. Maybe she'll go investigate it later on.

Her keys warmed once more, and she felt the warning all the way to her core. Hurry up. Draw no attention. Someone might be watching. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she set off to complete her task. Her step quickened, gaze searching the street signs in the dim lighting. She turned into a narrow alley that lead to the docks and her pace quickened. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but the sounds of the murky water splashing against the stone canal made her edgy for some reason.

Drip… Lucy stopped in her tracks as the first drop of rain landed on the cobblestone street. Drip..drip… The droplets became more frequent and in a matter of minutes she was caught in a downpour. She did the only thing she could think of; she ran. Her boots splashed every time they met the floor as the rain pooled into puddles that now riddled the floor.

Just a little farther. Just a while longer. She chanted to herself. A flash of light caught her attention and she skidded to a stop in front of a large glass window. Her heart skipped before she launched herself at the display to get a better look. She couldn't believe it. There it was. It was slim and delicately ornate. The tip of the key was curved into a heart shape, the top decorated with a crimson symbol she instantly recognized. Virgo. The virgin spirit. Grinning wildly she darted into the store.

She was greeted by a small chime when she opened the door. An elderly male raised his spectacled gaze to meet her and gave her a kind smile.

"Welcome little lady." He greeted with a gravelly voice. "How can I help you?"

Lucy drew back the hood and shook her head, shaking out the golden strands dampened by the rain. Most of them were tied into a loose side-tail, but the ones that were free were sticking to her clothes – courtesy of the rain as well. Lucy put her best foot forward and returned the gentleman's kind smile.

"Good day to you as well mister. I couldn't help but notice the exquisite antique key you have in your display."

"Oh, that old thing?" He grunted. "It's been here for ages. Nobody really wants a key that doesn't open anything."

Lucy kept a calm façade, but inside she was screaming with joy. He didn't know the keys purpose. Celestial magic is very rare. Only those born with the gift can contact the spirits; not even that guarantees you a contract. You had to be raised in one of the old families that were still aware such magic existed to be conscious of your gift. Many centuries ago celestial mages were a favoured sacrifice for dark magic rituals. Since then they went into hiding and they let their abilities become legend. Today, only a few celestial mages still exist. Even fewer hold contracts with the Zodiac spirits.

Zodiac spirits are immensely powerful and coveted. There are only 12 golden keys in the entire world. Lucy had three. With any luck, today she'll have four.

She gave herself a moment to regain her composure then she set off to do what she did best, play the stupid little blond.

"It doesn't open anything? That's a shame." She puckered her plump lips in disappointment and the shopkeeper gave her a sympathetic look. "It's really pretty though."

The shopkeeper nodded before offering her a closer look, which she gladly accepted. Resisting the urge to run her fingers over the metal she raised her gaze to the male, fluttering her eyelashes just a little.

"How much does it cost? It seems like it would be a wonderful necklace." She wondered innocently.

"Hmmm…." The shopkeeper mused. "...well normally I'd sell it for 200 000 jewel."

Lucy knew it would be pricey; it was made from real gold after all. Her blond brows furrowed a little and she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Rather steep for a key that doesn't open anything." She commented, and the shopkeeper squirmed.

"It is gold…" He offered.

"I don't know." She drawled before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know what, since you're the first person interested in it in a long time, I'm willing to sell it for 180 000 jewel." He bartered. Internally screaming, Lucy was overjoyed he took the bait.

"Make it a 160 000 and I'll buy it right now." She grinned. A little taken aback the owner of the store blinked a few times before chuckling at the young girl.

"Sold little missy. I hope it makes the most beautiful necklace." They exchanged goods and Lucy said her farewell before leaving the safety of the shop and stepping into the rain.

"You have no idea." She murmured to herself not even caring that she was getting drenched by the near torrential rain. She ran her fingers lovingly over the metal until it warmed beneath her touch. She couldn't wait to return to her room and make a contract with Virgo! Seeing her spirits for the first time never ceased to fill her with wonder.

She hooked the key onto the metal loop with the others she possessed and started towards the inn, not bothering to pull up her hood. She was already drenched, there was no changing it. Deep in thought she traversed the web of streets in Magnolia, yet something still felt off. She had the same nagging feeling in the back of her mind since she came into town. Someone was watching her. She was sure of it. Her gaze scanned the area discreetly, but she didn't see anything this time either. Quickening her pace, she rounded the last corner before the inn. The soft light of emanating from the windows illuminated the street in front of it; the sign Magnolia inn swaying gently in the wind. Home stretch Lucy, you're almost there.

The blow came out of nowhere connecting to her right shoulder and Lucy crumpled to the floor below its weight. A small cry of pain broke out before she could control herself, horror flooding her when the dark voice cooed:

"Finally found you, Miss Heartfilia." The hooded figure purred as it closed in. "Your father is beside himself with worry." As if Jude Heartfilia would ever worry about his daughter. More then likely he was worried about the money he was losing while she was away. The cruel bastard… Her brown eyes grew cold and she steeled her gaze at the unknown male, rising to her feet.

"I hope you haven't bragged you caught me." She offered him a challenging grin. "Best not to disappoint the megalomaniac, he tends to punish people. Especially useless lowlifes like you." Promptly she reached into her coat and curled her fingers around the whip handle. The whip snaked out slashing against her attacker's face leaving a nasty gash in its wake. He shrieked planting a hand against his face to dull the pain.

"Why you little…." He growled and launched himself at the blond.

Natsu grunted in exasperation. Who knows how many leads he followed and all of them seemed to turn out rumours; this one was no different. Natsu was bone tired and frustrated. He spent years, years dammit, looking for Igneel and there was not even a scrap of news about him anywhere. It's as if he disappeared from the face of the earth in x777 and no one had seen him since. How does a giant ass dragon like that just vanish? How? A low sound built in the back of his throat and he growled, angry now. A small paw pressed against his forehead reassuringly and he spared a glance at his closest friend. Happy was lounging in between the light pink strands, watching him with warry eyes. He didn't even know Igneel, but he helped search for the dragon anyways. Natsu's gaze softened with affection for his little friend when the cat purred reassuringly.

"We'll find him Natsu. I know we will." He even lost his snarky attitude when he sensed Natsu's mood. Natsu just sighed in response. How could he still believe that after all those years? Happy was his dearest friend, but even with him around he felt alone. He wanted his father back. He wanted to see Igneel. Why was that so impossible? He crossed his arms over his chest deep in thought while he walked back to the Guild. It was dark already and it was raining. Figures. It didn't bother him that much since rain evaporated when it neared his body. Such was the heat of his fire these days. Happy didn't mind either. He hated getting wet. Naturally any time it rained he stuck to Natsu like glue, so his fur wouldn't get damp.

Suddenly Natsu stopped in his tracks, those pink brows furrowed in confusion. Happy mewled and dug his claws into Natsu's skin so he wouldn't fall off. Absently Natsu swatted his paws away, completely distracted by the scent he caught.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned, but Natsu didn't respond quite yet. The scent was nothing he'd ever caught before and he'd travelled everywhere in search of his dragon parent. It was pleasant, inviting and almost ethereal. He imagined that was how stars would smell.

"Hold on Happy, we're going to look into something." He stated before running in the general direction the scent was coming from. He could feel magic that's for sure, but it wasn't any magic he felt before. It was different.

Lucy was near her limit. Her chest heaved with laboured breaths and her strength waned. She couldn't use her spirits here, it was too public. She didn't want to think what would happen if her secret suddenly came out. A small shudder rocked her body and she couldn't help but sweep her fingers over her keys. They were searing hot now, the voices of her spirits filling her head. Even Virgo pleaded for Lucy to summon her. They could help, but Lucy would not risk them. She wouldn't falter because of some henchman her father sent. Eve if she was dragged back, she wouldn't endanger her spirits that way. Her entire body was littered with cuts and newly formed bruises and she didn't care. The only one bothering her was the cut directly above her brow, and that's only because the blood slowly dripped down into her eye, hindering her vision. Lucy couldn't take much more of this, and her attacker knew it.

"Come on Miss Heartfilia, give up already." He grinned maliciously and attacked her again, slamming a fist directly into her stomach. Lucy doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain. Her attacker cackled and grabbed a fistful of her hair dragging her closer.

"It's a shame you have to go back to your precious daddy. I'd like us to have some fun together first, but no woman is worth the money he offered for you." He ran his fingers down the side of her face and neck before cooing mockingly.

"Say goodbye to freedom you spoiled brat."

Lucy was ready to give up when the rain suddenly stopped. Not only did it stop but the temperature rose rapidly, the dreary darkness retreating to a brilliant light. She must have been dreaming, because her vision darkened, and she sank into darkness. The last thing she saw was cherry blossom hair, flaming fists and a blue flying cat. Definitely dreaming.

Natsu didn't know what to expect when he followed the odd new scent, but this was not it. The unfolding scene had him curling his fists in anger. A man was dragging a bloodied and beaten woman off the floor, threatening her freedom. He couldn't stand this. He was a Fairy Tail mage after all, and this was fundamentally wrong. Happy spread his wings and fluttered away, sensing Natsu was keen on beating the hell out of the man in front of them. Crimson flames flickered to life swallowing his fists whole, aching to burn, to hurt.

"Oi!" Natsu growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His lips drew back showing the elongated fangs that marked all the Dragon Slayers. The man stared at him in horror when the rain evaporated around them, the damp streets drying from the intense heat. Seemingly catching himself the man spat back at him.

"Mind your own business kid."

That was all it took for Natsu. He dove for the pair. His blazing fist connected to the male's jaw; with a loud crack it sent him flying into a nearby wall. The man crumpled to the floor, the wall behind him denting and crumbling on top. He turned to the girl now and immediately his fire died down; the rain gradually washing over them again. Happy circled above them nervously and Natsu crouched down to inspect the female. Gingerly he brushed the matted hair from her face to take a closer look. She was unconscious, but still breathing. To his surprise she was the origin of the scent he caught, and now that he was closer to her it washed over him in gentle waves. He couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale deeply. Even mixed with the rain, blood and dirt it was still the most captivating thing he'd experienced in a long time.

"Natsu…" The cat mewled nervously. "Is she okay? Should we get help?"

"She's just unconscious Happy."

"What happened?"

"How should I know you damn cat. I got here the same time you did." Carefully he curled his arms beneath the blonde and lifted her up.

"No need to get grouchy, I was just asking." The cat puffed its cheeks in irritation and flew over. He placed her head against Natsu's shoulder before the two of them set off.

"We best ask her when she wakes up, until then we have to make sure she's okay." Natsu concluded.

"To the guild then?" Happy squeaked cheerfully.

"Aye, to the guild." Natsu murmured, his worried gaze still focused on the girl. What did you get yourself into? He didn't even notice the keys jingling at her hip, nor did he notice the whip lying in the middle of the street.

Authors note:

And we met Natsu and Lucy! The plot thickens!

I think I'll have enough time to upload one more chapter by the end of the week, so stay tuned.

Yet again if you have questions, comments or concerns feel free to contact me. And please review so I know if I'm going in the right direction.

{Simple 343 thank you so much for favouriting! I hope the story meets your expectations in the future! : D

~Epomophorus


	3. Chapter 3

Absently drying one of the glasses Mira was lost in thought. For some odd reason she couldn't get Cana's words out of her head. Maybe it was drawing at straws and reaffirming the uncomfortable pit in her own stomach, but she couldn't shake it. Her predictions were very vague but mostly they were on point. A small sigh rolled off her lips and she put the glass on an empty shelf. Moments after the Guildhall doors busted open, a familiar voice filling the air.

"I'm home!" Natsu bellowed, followed by an energetic "Aye sir!" from Happy.

Mira couldn't help the smile that curled her lips when she turned around to greet the energetic boy. Her smile died the second she set her sights on him. He carefully carried a bloodied girl in his arms, worry plastered over both their faces.

"Natsu!" She squeaked and ran around the bar to get a closer look. The Guildhall murmur died, and everybody's attention turned to the pink haired boy. "What happened? Is she okay?" Natsu stopped in his tracks when she reached him and let the silver haired female inspect the blond in his arms with gentle fingers.

"I think she just fainted." He stated. "I found her in the street. Some guy attacked her, threatening to drag her off for money." The last part turned out as more of a growl then anything else. He paused, eyes focused on her face. "Mira…" He whispered with mild astonishment. "She put up such a fight. It was amazing."

"She did?" Mira asked sceptically while taking in the cuts and bruises. It didn't look like that to her.

"Aye…" Natsu mumbled. "She didn't use her magic."

"She has magic?" Mira exclaimed, surprised again. She would never say that. Even if she couldn't use her own magic, she could sense the magic of others. This girl was giving nothing away. However, Mira knew better then to doubt Natsu's nose. Dragon slayers had particularly sharp senses, Natsu most of all. Snapping out of her thoughts she finally remembered that the girl was hurting.

"Never mind that now. Let's get her to a bed so she can rest." Mira decided, leading Natsu up the stairs towards the spare rooms on the first floor. They opened one of the guest bedrooms and Natsu gently set Lucy down. Mira untangled her coat and shrugged it off her shoulders. She fidgeted with the buckles on Lucy's boots before sliding them off paying mind not to worsen any of her injuries. Once that was done, she set them near a chair in the corner of the room then strolled over to the space heater and turned it on. Lucy was drenched and bloodied, so heat would do wonders for her. Natsu stood over her bed, gaze fixed on the blonde woman. That was fairly odd for him, Mira mused. He normally didn't pay that much attention to anybody, let alone females. The only thing on his mind was finding Igneel, food and fighting.

She watched him for a few more seconds before she walked over and pressed her small palm against his shoulder.

"Do you want to help clean her wounds?" Mira questioned. Natsu seemed to ponder over this for a moment but gently shook his head.

"Nah. I'll be downstairs tho'. Lemme know when she wakes up. Wanna talk to her." Mira nodded. He was probably worried that it might make her uncomfortable, so he left the job to his more experienced friend. With one last look at the two women in the room he walked out, shutting the door behind himself with a soft click. Mira immediately went to work on cleaning the bigger wounds, so they wouldn't get infected. She'd do the first aid right now, but the rest will wait until the girl woke up.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth washing over her body. She slowly drifted to consciousness and all the aches and pains from the day washed over her. In the nick of time Lucy stopped the groan threatening to burst out since she had no idea where she was at the moment. Maybe she could crack open one of her eyes to examine her surroundings without being noticed. She stirred gently, and a faint chuckle sounded to her right; Lucy froze in anticipation.

"Don't worry. You're safe." The female voice mused. "I'm not going to hurt you." Lucy didn't have much choice, so she opened her eyes, focusing her gaze on the female sitting in front of her. She had long silver hair, her bangs tied into a small ponytail in front. A long, flowy fuchsia dress draped over her form paired with rose-coloured pumps. She seemed familiar. Lucy could swear she'd seen the woman somewhere before.

Smiling down at her gently the woman picked up a glass of water and offered it to Lucy. She lifted herself up until she was sitting, flinching in pain through the process; Mira's brilliant eyes flashing with sympathy.

"Here. I'll help." She stood up and handed her the glass which Lucy gratefully accepted. The water sliding down her throat was like medicine.

"Thank you." Lucy replied. "If you don't mind me asking…where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail." Mira simply said.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy's brows drew together. She'd heard that name before somewhere.

"Yes. It's a mage guild. One of our members found you in the street and brought you to us. You gave him quite the scare…uhmm.."

"Lucy." She smiled. "My name is Lucy."

"Lucy." Mira nodded. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira."

"Hi." She smiled shyly. Lucy wasn't used to being treated this way. When she was home people treated her nicely for two reasons. They were either afraid of her father or they wanted something from her; sometimes both. This was an entirely new situation for Lucy and she didn't really know how to behave.

"I've cleaned the bigger wounds you've sustained so you shouldn't have problems with them. You have towels and a change of clothes ready when you decide to take a shower. Can you do it on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Lucy nodded "Thank you." Mira nodded and walked over to the door. She wound her fingers around the doorknob when she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh! The member that saved you would like to talk to you. Can I tell him he can come up in half an hour? Will that be enough time for you?" Lucy didn't like the sound of that. She was grateful to the person that went through all that trouble to help her, but she wasn't in the mood to answer questions right now. Especially personal ones. Lucy nodded curly and Mira disappeared through the door leaving her to her own devices for the moment.

This was getting rather complicated. She'd heard of Fairy Tail before. It was one of the legal guilds in Fiore and by the rumours floating around they were crazy. Their mages were dangerous and reckless, destroying towns in their wake. It was no wonder with names like Titania, Salamander, Laxus and the Thunder god tribe, Beast arm Elfman… Her breath quickened when another name popped up in her mind. Those brown eyes widened in pure shock. She remembered a mage from Fairy tail, a mage by the name of Demon Mirajane. But that couldn't be possible, could it? That sweet, kind girl that took care of her could not be the infamous Demon Mirajane. That was just impossible. Shaking off that disturbing thought Lucy crawled out of bed and went to go take a shower silently wondering who was responsible for her rescue.

She finally felt human again. The blood and grime were all washed away, and she plopped down on the bed to get dressed. Mira had left her a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, which she donned gratefully. She was just pulling her boots on when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She called nervously, fussing with her clothes. Her eyes met with slate grey ones and a memory immediately came to life. She remembered sweltering flames, cherry blossom hair and blue flying cat. She thought it was a dream; obviously she was mistaken.

The boy that came in was dressed oddly; a pair of wide, white pants tied below his knees, a dark blue vest thrown carelessly over his shoulder baring his entire torso. Instead of boots he wore simple sandals. Curiously enough he had a long white scarf wrapped around his neck. Lucy couldn't quite make out the material but in this lighting, it almost seemed like it was made from scales. She didn't have much time to marvel at his clothes when the temperature in the room rose slightly. Behind him a small blue cat _flew_ into the room. Dumbstruck, Lucy watched the pair of them in silence until the male spoke.

"Uhm…hi?" He half questioned seeming uncomfortable for some reason. "Are you feeling okay?"

Catching herself Lucy gave him a small smile.

"I am. Mira told me you found me in the street." He nodded, grinning back at her. She couldn't help but smile a bit wider – it was that contagious. "Thank you for that. I'm in your debt."

"'S noting." He mused, pulling at the odd scarf wound around his neck, his cheeks flushing a little.

"I'm Lucy by the way." She offered.

"Natsu Dragneel, and this here is Happy." He pointed at the cat now perched comfortably on his head.

"Hello!" Happy purred and Lucy's eyes widened a fraction.

"How can you talk? You're a cat!" She blurted out.

"I learned when I was little!" Happy replied enthusiastically. "I can fly too!"

"I noticed." Lucy murmured, brows furrowing in confusion. "You're a special little guy, aren't you?"

Happy grinned and spread his wings, flying straight into Lucy's arms. Natsu watched the interaction carefully, smiling to himself. _If happy likes her then there is nothing to worry about._

Carefully Lucy cradled the cat in her arms gently scratching its head.

"I'm not special." Happy purred, cuddling into her fingers. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, we all have super abilities!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. A mage…How precious.

"That's wonderful! I wish I had powers like that." She joked half-heartedly.

"You do." Natsu simply stated from the chair he'd hunted down. He turned it backwards, so he was straddling it, his arms crossed on the backrest. His gaze was intent, and Lucy didn't like it one bit.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Her cheeks flushed, and she grasped Happy tighter. The cat didn't mind, it just gazed at her curiously. He wasn't used to people hiding magic, quite on the contrary they showed it every chance they got. It was like breathing to them.

"Don't be afraid Lucy. We do magic too." Happy purred. Lucy couldn't help smiling at the creature and she rubbed her cheek affectionately against his. Despite not knowing the pair beforehand she felt at ease with Happy in her arms.

"I'm not afraid." She began but was soon cut off by Natsu.

"Don't lie. If you don't wanna explain you don't have to." He shrugged. There was no point in forcing her to tell them stuff if that's not what she wanted. He wasn't going to push even though he was irrationally curious about everything. Lucy visibly relaxed and nodded thankfully.

"Although you should tell me why that man threatened you." Natsu stated with a dangerous glint in his eyes and Lucy remembered the flames from earlier. It was not a good idea to make this person angry.

She walked over to the bed and sat down placing Happy in her lap. What could she say about this without giving away who she was. Natsu obviously had no idea, otherwise he'd say something already.

"I don't know." She finally mused. She hated lying to him, especially after all he did for her. But she couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet at least. "He just showed up out of nowhere and hit me. I was lucky that you happened to find us. Otherwise who knows what he would have done."

Natsu eyed her suspiciously but said nothing on the matter. There was no point really. Lucy seemed like a wounded animal being showed into a corner. If he pressed too much, she'd just snap an disappear then he wouldn't be able to help her.

Earlier this evening he spoke with Master and they both agreed that it would be for the best if Lucy stayed with the guild for a while, at least until this mess is cleared up. He thought it would be a piece of cake to convince her to stay. Looking at her now he had his doubts. Natsu stood from the chair and paced over to the startled blonde offering his hand.

"Come on. Let's get you some food in ya'." Natsu questioned grinning broadly.

"Mira's cooking is the best! You should ask for her grilled fish! I like raw better, but Mira's grilled fish is so tasty!" Happy added cheerfully, drool gathering in the corner of his moutsh.

Lucy couldn't resist their enthusiasm, so she placed her delicate hand in his and let the flame mage drag her out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's note;**

Another calm chapter where we got to see how Lucy thinks. Next chapter is where the crazy starts! I can't wait!

As always, any questions, comments or reviews are appreciated!

{Special thanks to agirl0ntheinternet and xMiyazono for favouriting!}

~Epomophorus


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks have passed since Lucy joined the guild and Natsu could still see the shadows of fear dance in her eyes. That wasn't odd, she's been on the run for some while now. She behaved that way. She was like a wary animal, constantly on her toes, ever watchful. It was an exhausting way to live. Here and there she'd loosen up, chat with people comfortably but Natsu has never seen her smile. For some reason he noticed all of it. He just couldn't shake this feeling that they were connected in some way. Maybe those were the dragon slayer instincts, or maybe it was fate. He didn't know, and it didn't matter. He just knew their lives were connected. Natsu wanted to see her smile, a real smile; not the fake one she showed the guild.

The rest have noticed this as well. They were friendly, but she never let them get too close. Natsu found it curious that, of all people, Lucy felt most comfortable around Mira, Erza and Levy. He gently shook his head. The three of them have taken quite a liking to the blond. Them and that fucking stripper. Now that he didn't like. It wasn't enough that the freaking Ice princess was the bane of his existence, now he was hindering Lucy as well. How clueless can you get? Natsu sighed to himself. He shouldn't be bothering himself with these things. He was no closer to finding Igneel and time is wasting and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. This was the longest time he's spent in the guild since he joined, and people were noticing.

That's not the only thing they were noticing either. They all noticed the magic hidden in Lucy. Normally you could feel the magic within every mage. If the mage was strong enough, you could even feel the type of magic they used. With Lucy you could feel it was there but other then that, nothing. The weirdest bit…she hasn't drawn on her power once. Drawn, mind you…not used. Natsu had a sneaky suspicion that she wouldn't be using her magic unless her life depended on it. Even then she'd try and hide it. What bothered him was, why? Why did she hide? Mages were prosecuted but no more then other different types of humans. Lucy was this mystery that suddenly appeared in the guild and everyone was mesmerized. Mira tried asking her directly about her abilities, but Lucy outright denied knowledge of anything. What gave him hope was that Lucy treated them as friends, even if she didn't let them get close. She cared about their feelings, hopes and wellbeing. Even if she didn't admit it, she was a part of the guild. Everyone, even the Maser, treated her as such.

Natsu jumped from the chair in the back of the guild and started walking towards the bar where Lucy was comfortably perched. Today he's going to find answers. He was tired of waiting. He just reached the bar when the Guildhall doors burst open. Everyone instinctively looked over only to see one of the townspeople heaving for breath.

"Quickly….." He mustered between laboured breaths. "Come…to…the…park! Message…..for Fairy Tail!" He supported himself on his knees and most of the guild immediately got to their feet. Even Lucy's expression sobered, and she looked at Natsu expectantly.

"Natsu! Lucy! Grey!" Erza's commanding voice sounded from the staircase and the three mages turned their attention towards her. "You're coming with me. We'll inspect the situation. The rest of you…" Now she was talking to the rest of the members gathered in the hall. "Wait for my word. If there's trouble look to the cards."

"Wait….Erza." Lucy called nervously. " Why did you call me?' I'm not a member of the guild."

Erza's chocolate eyes sharpened, staring daggers at the blond.

"Are you telling me the welfare of this guild is none of your business? That you don't care?!" Her voice was calm and collected, but you could hear the passion burning behind it. Lucy bleached at the accusation, wringing her hands nervously and Natsu stepped to her side protectively.

"Erza…" He started, but she shot him a glare the moment sound emerged from his mouth.

"Are you Lucy?"

"F'course not!"

"Can she talk for herself?" Now annoyed Natsu squared his shoulders glaring at the female.

"Yes. But…" Erza cut him off before he could finish a sentence….again.

"Then let her speak." Now visibly annoyed his pink brows furrowed, the temperature around him spiking dangerously. He could feel the sparks dancing around his clenched fists.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" He growled at the requip mage. A gentle palm pressed against his shoulder and he glanced to his side. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile before turning to Erza.

"Of course I care. I just…I'm not a member, and I'm not useful in a fight. So I thought you could take someone that could help better then I can. That's all." She dropped her hand from Natsu's shoulder, those big brown eyes downcast. "Please don't fight."

The silence continued for a moment before Grey cut in.

"Guys can we not do this now. We've got work to do." He drawled in his usual calm voice. Not much phased the ice mage…well Natsu usually did the trick. Visibly deflating the fire mage nodded reluctantly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Ice princess, but he's right."

Both turned to the scarlet haired female expectantly, but Erza seemed to ignore them. Her unrelenting gaze still focused on Lucy. The blond finally lifted her eyes to meet Erza's, searching for an answer, for truce.

"You're coming Lucy." She stated simply. Her voice then dropped to a very dangerous tone. "If this guild is put in jeopardy and you could have done more it will be on your shoulders. And trust me, you do not want to find yourself in that position."

Lucy was running through the streets with the tree Fairy Tail mages. The pit in her stomach almost had her dropping to the ground and hugging her knees. She hated lying. Especially since they have been so good to her. She just didn't know what to do. She felt so lost. Erza's threat was burned permanently into her mind; a constant warning that will accompany her every step. Even without it…Lucy wondered what she would do if she had to defend the guild. It has been ages since celestial magic was shown and she couldn't be selfish enough to show it, could she? Then again, these people treated her more like family then her own ever did. Ever since her mother died the Heartfilia manor was a cold and emotionless place. Maybe if she could deal with her father, she'd be able to join the guild. Oh, and she wanted to, badly. This whole ordeal with Jude is too much for anyone to bare, surely, they wouldn't want to be in the middle of it. Especially because of someone who never showed their magic and has been with them for less then a month. Not even Fair Tail was crazy enough to do that.

* * *

When they left the Guildhall Natsu sent Happy ahead to scout the situation. They could see a small, blue ball of fur zipping towards them. When he got closer, there were tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Lucy's blood boiled at the sight of her friend in distress. Who was heartless enough to make a small cat cry? Happy flew down landing in Natsu's arms and immediately buried his head against his scarf clad neck.

"What happened?" Natsu demanded holding his little friend. Happy's tail flicked nervously when he snuggled closer, wiping his tears away with his paw.

"It's horrible Natsu." He mewled. By now everyone stopped and gathered closer to the pair. "They're hurt. You have to hurry." Lucy could see Natsu's expression darken; both Grey and Erza getting serious as well.

"Who's hurt? Where?" Natsu demanded as small, red flames licked his forearms.

"The park!" Happy whispered. Without a second thought Natsu pushed the distressed cat into Lucy's arms and bolted towards the park, Erza and Grey following close behind. Lucy gave Happy a tight hug and took off running behind them.

Once she reached the park there was a crowd gathered around the largest tree in the centre. As she waded her way through the crowd her eyes caught sight of the three figures deadbolted to the tree trunk. Before she could control her reaction, Lucy's voice rang out;

"Levy! No!" She started running towards the blue haired girl displayed on the tree, but firm arms wrapped around her, trapping her in place. To her surprise it was Grey that stopped her; his expression blank. Happy merely squirmed until he was free of their arms.

"Don't." He warned icily. "We don't know if it's safe to go there yet. They might have set a trap."

"I don't care." Lucy struggled against his grip, desperate to help her friend. Yes, _friend!_ Grey didn't let go, instead he held her tighter. At this point it wasn't only to restrain her, Lucy realized; he was comforting her as well. Her struggling slowly died as tears trickled down her cheeks "Who would do such a thing?" She rasped and pressed her head into Grey's shirt, his chin pressed against the top of her head. Natsu glanced at them over his shoulder; those charcoal eyes narrowing with some emotion Lucy couldn't identify. He wasn't happy, that she was sure of.

It was Erza that finally answered. "Phantom Lord."

"Another guild?" Lucy sniffled. "Are you sure?" Even Lucy knew there was a law against fighting amongst legal guilds. Erza's gaze grew darker and she pointed towards Levy's exposed midriff. There was a black symbol branded onto the surface of her skin. Lucy gasped and Natsu's flames roared to life, engulfing his entire body.

"How. Dare. They." He growled through clenched teeth. For the first time Lucy noticed that his canines were longer than normal. She had to admit, she was a little bit afraid of him right now.

The sound of her name broke her haze and she turned to Erza again.

"Happy, take Lucy to the guild. Inform the master. We'll try and take them down."

The blue cat saluted with a quick aye sir and unfurled its wings. Grey let Lucy go, promising to check on her later, Natsu turned his back to her and stalked towards the tree. _Why on earth is he acting like this?_ Lucy thought to herself. He wasn't usually like that. What had gotten into him? She didn't have much time to muse over this before Happy wound his tail around her waist and lifted her off the ground. There are three things she learned at that moment. First, she really didn't like flying via Happy. Second, she finally had friends. And third, after seeing her friends hurt like this, she could never go back to just running away.

* * *

When she delivered her message to Makarov she stayed at the guild while the members mobilized to remedy the situation. Everyone was worried, but they did their best to help. Some went with Makarov to the park, others prepared the rooms for the injured, some cooked….and Lucy didn't fit anywhere. She sat on one of the benches and sipped at her tea while the guild emptied. Maybe half an hour later the only ones left inside were Mira, a rather odd wizard by the name of Reedus, Happy and Lucy. He decided that Natsu wouldn't like Lucy being alone so he stayed to guard her. She couldn't help the swell of affection for the snarky feline and she let him curl up on her lap to sleep. Mira was cleaning diligently behind the bar and Lucy was just about to call her over when the Guildhall doors exploded off the hinges, falling into the hall with a deafening crack. Happy jolted awake and Lucy jumped to her feet. Reedus eyed the door warily, even Mira focused her attention to the entrance.

A tall male stood there with a lopsided grin. Onyx, spiky hair fell to his waist, his entire face and body covered with metal piercings. He shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled nonchalantly into the guild. Those crimson eyes scanned the entire hall until they stopped on Lucy.

"Yo!" He greeted, grinning even more broadly. They all stood there gawking at the newcomer in sheer shock. Not surprisingly, Mira was the first one to recover.

"Who are you?" She demanded from the bar, dishes long forgotten.

"Geheee…" He smirked, eyes still glued to the blond. "Ain't this interestin'." While he walked Lucy caught sight of the emblem tattooed on his shoulder and her face paled.

"He's Phantom Lord!" She breathed. He raised one pierced eyebrow at Lucy.

"Aye little missy. I'm Iron Gajeel and you are coming with me Lady Hearfilia." He bowed mockingly before bursting into laughter; as if there was anything to laugh about. Happy looked at her in confusion, Mira and Reedus exchanging curious glances.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but you've made a mistake. I'm not…" She started, but Gajeel interrupted her lie seamlessly.

"Ya' are _Lucy Hearfilia_ , the heiress to the richest family of the Bosco kingdom. Some there might even consider yer arse royalty. So, let's make it simple. Come quietly and no one else gets hurt. Don't…" He held out his arm and it morphed into a giant iron pole. "...and I start breakin' yer friends until ya' do."

"You're not taking Lucy anywhere! She's family!" Happy climbed onto the table and placed himself protectively in front of Lucy with outstretched paws. It took Mira a moment to overcome shock, but she shook her head and leaped over the bar, landing a few feet in front of Gajeel.

"Happy is right. Go away before the Master returns, otherwise I can't guarantee you'll walk again." Lucy suddenly became wary of the woman. She didn't think Mira was a mage; she never showed any signs of magic. But the way she said it…it was a threat meant to be taken literally. Gajeel didn't seem phased by this at all and before Lucy knew what was happening the metal pole morphed into a spear. In the blink of an eye it extended, shooting through Mira's stomach before it splintered the bar behind her. Her azure eyes widened, a sound stuck in her throat while crimson liquid oozed though the fabric of the dress. Gajeel's grin returned; in an instant the spear disappeared, and he was brushing his hand against the fabric over his chest to get rid of the blood. Mira fell to the floor without a sound when a large ape-like creature sprang from the corner of the room ready to attack the iron mage. It didn't have a chance to reach Gajeel before his other arm morphed into an iron sword. In one swift motion he leaped through the air, slashing the ape in half. Those crimson eyes pinpointed Reedus quaking in the corner of the room. Immediately the mage started drawing something on his, now exposed, torso but Gajeel was faster. He moved so fast Lucy's eyes couldn't quite catch up. In an instant he was behind Reedus, his iron sword jutting out of his chest. Reedus made a small gurgling sound before blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth.

"Tsch. Pathetic. Both of 'ya." Gajeel grumbled and shook Reedus off the tip of his sword like he was nothing more then scraps of meat on a spit. The pict-mage fell to the floor with a sickening thump and Gajeel fixed on Lucy again.

* * *

She felt sick. Her knees were week and she wanted to turn around and flee as fast as she could. She would have done it a week ago. Now she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to leave the two mages on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to leave Happy alone with this maniac. Instead, she gathered every atom of courage coursing through her veins and stepped around the table.

"I'll go with you. Just…don't hurt any of my friends anymore."

"Lucy no!" Happy wailed from the table. "You can't go!" She saw Gajeel eyeing the cat, so before anything could happen, she positioned herself in front of it.

"Don't you dare." Lucy growled at the Iron mage. Why? She had no idea. Would it get her killed? Probably. Would she do it again? In a heartbeat. Infinitely amused by this Gajeel burst into another fit of laughter.

"Ya crack me up blondie." He sighed, wiping the tears gathered in the corner of his eye. Lucy could feel happy stretching his wings again, the stupid cat. He was way too reckless.

"Stop laughing at her!" He yelled.

"Happy stop!" Lucy turned to him with a pleading gaze, but he only glared at her stubbornly.

"I'm going to protect you! I promised Natsu! I'm going to protect my friend."

He was preparing to jump when Lucy lunged for the blue furball, determined to keep him near the ground and out of Gajeel's way. What she didn't expect was the massive, iron club that came crashing down on both of them. It rammed happy into the table smashing it in half; she could hear the sickening crack of her bones when the club came down on her right arm, snapping them like they were nothing more than sticks. She would have screamed out of sheer, blinding pain but she was too worried for Happy to do even that. The club retracted, and she scrambled towards her friend.

"Happy!" She called, gently shaking the cat. He just laid there, limp. Broken. Her blood chilled at the sight of the unmoving feline. _Happy, no._ She couldn't tell if he was breathing. He was so still. Panic flooded her body and she began shaking; her broken arm roaring to life with vengeance.

"Did ya really think that would stop me?" Gajeels deep raspy voice sounded in her ear and Lucy stiffened. "Your daddy never said you had to be brought back in one piece. Gehee!"

Before Lucy could react, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain explode in her side. Her chocolate eyes dropped down only to find a metal spear sticking out of her torso. She should have been panicking. She would have, if the world didn't start to become hazy. All the pain in her body disappeared, replaced by this heavenly numbness. Darkness swept from the corners of her vision and the last thoughts that passed through her head were: _I thought the metal would be cold._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ta daa! Gajeel enters. He's going to be a bit brutal if I'm being completely honest, it just goes with his tortured soul. ;)

Anyways I tend to get into descriptions a lot, as you might have noticed, so if I go overboard with the violence just say so. I kept it pretty tame this time, so I'd like to hear your thoughts.

{Thank you JcL107 for favouriting!

Until next time!

~Epomophorus


	5. Chapter 5

After taking down Shadow Gear from the tree and getting them to a hospital the rest of Fairy Tail was returning to the guildhall. They called Polyrusica, a healer that aided the guild when ever medical skills were needed, and she suggested they take them to a real hospital. Makarov agreed. Natsu didn't remember seeing him that angry in a long while. Once he saw what Phantom Lord did, he almost morphed into his giant form on the spot. No wonder everyone loved him like a father. They were all quiet, apparently deep in thought. Natsu was worried. He had this dark pit in the bottom and it just kept growing. Makarov eyed him suspiciously.

"Something wrong brat?" Natsu kept quiet for a moment longer until a familiar scent wafted through the air. His onyx eyes focused on the guild and he could see the doors were kicked in. His face washed of colour, expression turning to fear.

"I smell blood." Was the last thing he said before running towards the guild, the rest of them following close behind. No one doubted a dragon slayer's nose; they knew better.

They ran into the guild and shocked gasps rolled through the group when they saw what had become of their hall and the members left inside. Without a word Natsu darted towards the motionless ball of fur lying between wooden scraps. He fell to his knees, hands gently grasping Happy.

"No!" Natsu moaned in despair. As gently as he could muster, he inspected Happy's wounds. The cat was still breathing, but it was laboured. He is in pain. Smoothing his fingers over Happy's head he cast a scouring glance around the room. _Where is she?_

"Mira!" The master yelped running to the bleeding mage. "Call for help now! Search the guild _immediately_!"

"I found Reedus!" Someone called from the back of the Hall. "He's bleeding out. We need a healer, now!" The members scattered quickly leaving no stone unturned. Master stayed at Mira's side, a towel pressed firmly against her wound to lessen the bleeding and she stirred; those cerulean hues fluttering open. They were hazy and unfocused, but Mira appeared to be conscious.

"We'll get Polyrusica here. You'll be okay. All of you will be okay…" He cooed to the silver haired mage. She spared a glance towards Natsu and Happy and frowned. She started speaking but the only thing that came out was a wet gurgle. A stream of blood slowly trickled down her chin and neck, but she didn't give up.

"Lu…." She tried before coughing violently.

"Mirajane Strauss, don't you dare say another word." Master ordered. He held up a calm façade, bud deep down he was terrified for his children. She blinked tiredly a few more times before trying again.

"Lu…..cy." She whispered. Natsu gathered Happy into his arms and rushed over to hear better.

"Phantom…" Natsu frowned in confusion. None of this was making any sense to him, but Makarov knew better.

"Phantom did this?" Makarov questioned. When Mira managed a faint nod, he pushed further.

"And they took Lucy?" The corner of her lips quirked in approval before her whole body relaxed.

"Mira! Mira wake up!" Makarov called trying to shake her awake, but it wasn't working. Natsu was beyond furious. Not only did they display his friends in the park, they hurt Happy and they _took_ Lucy.

* * *

An hour passed and Polyrusica finally left the improvised hospital wing within the Guild. It was an hour filled with worry for their comrades. A painstaking hour where Natsu had to do everything in his power not to burst into flames. He was worried about Happy and he was terrified for Lucy. He still didn't really get why. I mean, he liked the girl. They got along great, but he'd known her for a month. He shook his head as if that would chase away the troubling thoughts before running his hands through cherry blossom hair. The others gave him a wide birth. They knew how wild his mood swings got and nobody wanted to be the target of Natsu's rage right now. And he tried picking a fight a few times already. Luckily Erza was there to control the situation.

Once Polyrusica decided to speak to them the guild fell silent.

"Miss Strauss is in critical condition, but the other one will be fine. Luckily the attacker missed all vital organs, so he should be fine with some rest. The cat…" Natsu scurried to the front in an instant. "Well I've mended his broken bones, but he'll have to stay off his feet…er….paws for a while. He's not allowed to fly under any circumstances. His spine was fractured in several places. If he flies, he'll only re-break it." She sighed. "He's lucky to be alive." Her cold eyes rested on Natsu for a long moment before she finally decided to speak again.

"He's asking for the dragon slayer." She told Makarov. "I'll be going upstairs to rest for a bit, then I'll work on Miss Strauss again. Don't bother me." She walked up the stairs in a grumpy mood again. Natsu could swear she hated him the most. He still didn't know why.

He made his way into the room, Makarov and Erza on his heels. Everyone was curious about what happened, but they knew better then to interfere. They'll be told later. Instead they started preparing for battle. They knew the law, but this transcended it. No one touched their guild and walked away unpunished. Fairy Tail always fights for its family. Happy was covered in bandages and the sight of that alone broke Natsu's heart. He should have been there to protect his friend. Why on earth did he leave him alone. When he heard them enter Happy's ears twitched and he turned to face them. They stared at each other wordlessly for a few prolonged moments before he burst into tears. All three mages rushed to his side with words of comfort, but Happy just kept crying. It took him a while, but when Natsu sat next to his bead and he cuddled into his chest he finally settled.

"Happy…" Makarov started carefully. "Can you remember anything that happened?" He nodded, cuddling into Natsu.

"We know you're scared." Erza cooed in a gentle tone, settling her kind gaze on Happy. "You're safe now so there is nothing to worry about." Happy watched her for a moment before he started quivering and turned his face into Natsu's chest.

"Hey buddy, no need for that. We're family, right?" Happy nodded gently. "And families always protect their own so there's nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't" He mused gently. The three mages looked between themselves in confusion.

"Couldn't do what?" Erza prompted.

"I couldn't protect my family!" He started wailing. "I was weak, and that person hurt Mira! He hurt Mira and he took Lucy! I couldn't stop him from taking Lucy away! She tried protecting me, but he hurt her. _He hurt her Natsu_! He hurt her then he took her away because she ran away and now her dad is looking for her. She was so scared, and he was so strong, but she tried anyway!" All of that came out in a jumbled flurry. Natsu looked ready to burn down a city, Erza was furious as well but Makarov's cold gaze was what frightened him the most.

"Who came here?" Makarov asked after a while.

"Dunno his name." Happy sniffled, wiping his tears away. "He was big, and he could turn into metal."

"Gajeel." Erza breathed. "They went that far!"

"Who's Gajeel?" Natsu grunted.

"One of Phantom Lord's strongest wizards, and their secret weapon. He's the Iron dragon slayer, Natsu." Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't know there was another dragon slayer that close to home. How did he not know that? Erza crossed her arms over her chest, those crimson brows drawn into a thoughtful frown.

"Why go through all this trouble to get to Lucy?" That's Erza for you, always on mission. That statement gathered their attention though.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked while making himself comfortable in one of the chairs near the bed.

"They made their display in the park and they waited until there were very few wizards around Lucy until they made their move. They could have just as easily attacked her when she was with us, but they chose not to. Why?"

"Maybe they knew we'd beat their asses?" Natsu offered.

"We don't know that much about her either. She mostly kept to herself, no matter how much we tried getting any information out of her." Erza shrugged. At that moment Natsu realized just how little he knew about his friend. He didn't like that one bit.

"Did he say anything else about her?" She turned to Happy and the cat scrunched his nose while he tried to remember.

"Hmmm….no. He laughed weird and stabbed people. He did call her lady, tho'"

"Lady? As in royalty?" Makarov asked, a bit taken back with the information.

"I don't think so." Happy concluded. Makarov visibly relaxed. That would have gotten complicated.

"She lied to us tho'" Happy pouted, miffed with her a little.

"Lied about what?" Natsu didn't appreciate this accusation. Even if it was Happy who was pointing the finger.

"Her name isn't just Lucy. He said it was Lucy Holefugde…Hiclefluff….err…..Heart…." At that Makarov jumped in.

" _Heartfilia?_!"

"Yes that!" Happy exclaimed. Makarov stared at him in shock, Erza and Natsu exchanging curious glances.

"Does it matter?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly yes." Makarov sighed, suddenly seeming a lot older then he actually was. A dark shadow fell over his face when he leaned back into the chair. The three of them waited patiently for Makarov to gather his thoughts, even Natsu was smart enough not to interrupt him.

"Five years ago, all mage guilds on the continent were issued a job. It was commissioned by Jude Heartfilia, the representative of the Heartfilia conglomerate. It was, and currently is, the richest family in the kingdom of Bosco with allies in many places. That man is well known for his cold rationality and, sadly, cruelty. He had a daughter who was the sole heir to his fortune and five years ago, when she disappeared, he issued a continent-wide job to find her and return her to the estate. The reward is 10 million jewel for the one that finds her, and 300 thousand jewel is offered to anyone that comes forth with useable leads to her whereabouts." He sighed. "A lot of people thought she was kidnapped, but there were some that thought she ran away because her mother died."

They were shocked. Lucy was an heiress? She really didn't behave like that. What could prompt a person to run away from a home like that.

"She would have hated it there." Natsu suddenly said. He fumbled for words at the odd looks they gave him. "I mean she smells like light. She'd hate being trapped in some stuffy mansion, s'all."

"Are you worried?" Erza asked gently. Happy chose precisely that time to interject.

"He _liiiiiiiiiikes_ her!" He purred, making sure to roll his tongue as much as he could.

"Shut up you darn cat!" Natsu wanted to throttle him.

"He's getting defensive Erza. He must really like her." Even with everything that was going on they laughed at the flustered dragon slayer who tried to hide his flushed cheeks under his scarf.

"You're all idiots. She's family, like you lot. I want to help, s'all."

"Naturally." Makarov grinned, enjoying this way more then he should.

* * *

Lucy didn't remember being in this much pain, ever. Her head throbbed, her side burned as if someone was slicing through her flesh and her broken arm still hurt. What did she do to deserve all of this? The pain was so acute that she kept falling in and out of consciousness. The one comforting thought was that if she felt this pain it meant she was alive, for now. She'd overheard bits and pieces of conversations around her, but she still couldn't piece together any clues about her whereabouts.

"Holy heavens Gajeel! What have you done?" A male voice grumbled. "We have to take her in alive! She's all busted up!"

"Oui oui….she's tres blesse! Poor madame." A voice echoed.

"Drip drip drop goes the blood." A female murmured in a singsong voice.

"So sad! So very sad!"

"Shaddap all of ya'. I got 'er 'ere so fix 'er up and get the Master. I plucked the wings of a couple fairies, but they are comin'." Gajeel growled.

"Tsch…I'll go get someone." The first voice echoed. "She better be breathing when I come back."

Gajeel apparently didn't think there was any need for words, instead he growled at the male menacingly.

The only thing giving Lucy any hope was the warmth emanating from the keys at her hip. She could her a river of whispers from them, but she was too weak to understand.

* * *

"What the hell is that brat doing?! Huh?" A female voice echoed through the stars.

"She's afraid, don't be too hard on her." Another voice tried.

"Of course, she's afraid. You idiots let her read the old texts. She knows what happened to other celestial mages. It's a good thing you didn't show her what happened to her ancestors."

"Gemi agrees!"

"Mini agrees!"

"We can always go through the gate ourselves!"

"Princess isn't strong enough for that yet. She would not survive it."

"Enough." A commanding voice growled at the bickering individuals. "Everything is set in motion, and soon we'll change the world. She needs her strength and she needs friends, otherwise it will be too easy for darkness to swallow her up."

"But _he's_ obsessing over her! He won't leave her alone!"

"I said enough!" The chatter ended immediately. "We're all worried. But we have nothing to do but wait until we're needed."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

We get some backstory and a little bit of fluff. You got a sneak peek at the spirits and I can't wait for you to see what I did with them (insert malicious laugh.)

{Beauty-of-Ladybug thank you for the first ever review!

As always, if you have any ideas, comments or concerns feel free to contact me. I'd love to hear more feedback from you guys as well, so leave reviews!

Until next time!

~Epomophorus


End file.
